Ncp-451208
This is a story about a person with the name Kobus. Kobus was a very good minecraft player. the only problem was: he wanted publicity, but got none. he made 50 maps with terrible ratings, made a youtube channel that only got 9 subs, and always got kicked from servers for advertising. But that thing changed at one day....Kobus checked his computer and started minecraft. he got on a server and he was welcomed with: "hello Kobus! our master!". He freaked out but tought: "that must be the @p command". He decided to play some herobrines mansion. But all those maps were replaced with his own. He began freaking out and closed minecraft. He decided to watch TV instead. The TV had one channel: KobusTV, wich tells about all the amazing things Kobus made. Then he got it, this is a dream world where he got all the publicity he wanted. After a long day with amazing stuff, he chose to sleep and wake up, with his boring life, his boring job and boring maps. The next day however was totally different.... no KobusTV, but also no other channels. instead a new channel on TV was added: "wE haTE KoBUs". wich was just a white screen with a high voice saying 4, 5, 1, 20, 8. Kobus decided to play singleplayer. but when he loaded the mojang logo, it said: "DEATH IS INEVITABLE". Kobus tought it was just some leaked halloween update. So he felt ok with it and began playing singleplayer. He then realized all his maps were gone and only 3 worlds were there: "Anxiety, Anger and Hope". He decided to play in order. After loading "Anxiety" He spawned in the strangest place ever: Inside a glass tube in the middle of a librarian village house. When looking out he saw the rest of the village burning. Then a villager walked up to Kobus's character and stood there, like he wanted to scare him. Kobus wanted to log off his world but when pausing he would only hear a veague grinning sound, getting louder every time. There was no close option, realised Kobus. After 10 minutes he decided to leave his computer until he heard the villager realisticly say: "WAIT! DON'T LEAVE!". Kobus was shocked. Then the villager said: "NPC-451208 will deal with you". When he said that his character broke the fourth wall screaming: "DON'T LEAVE ME HERE! HELP HELP! YOU BEHIND THE COMPUTER! DO SOMETHING!! HE-" and the screen faded to black. Ending with a loud scream of Kobus's character. After a few seconds, the game restarted. Kobus decided to load "Anger". Kobus's character spawned in the burning village. Kobus saw that the character was moddeled realisticly with all the villager being moddeled like poor people, screaming around the place. Kobus felt something he never felt so much hate in his entire life. He ran to the building he was in in the Anxiety world. Where he found a dead version of himself with a loud narrator voice saying: "Too late". Also leading the game to restart. But Kobus still felt the hate, like he wanted to kill someone for all the bad ratings on his map, and not subscribing for him. Then he played the last map: "Hope". He spawned with diamond gear, a sword and a bow. Another player was on the server with the name: NPC-451208. NPC said: "So you were the Kobus! You killed my character! you gave me HATE" and Kobus replied with: "what! you did the same to me!". With NPC saying the last sin: "i got told that i can only live if i kill you. Goodbye". Before Kobus realized he got shot in the eye, bleeding all over his computer. when he looked at his character, he had an arrow on the same place he felt the pain. He shot the character in the hart. with the character dying after he threw a sword, wich was quite strange. Minecraft closed and Kobus found out he had a gaping hole in the place where his belly should have been. Like he got hit by a sword. After two weeks the police found two dead bodies playing minecraft in two separate homes. no bullets or weapons were found. They only found a few notes in both homes, with 4 5 1 20 8 written on it. And the computers with the games? they were destroyed. Or they tought so..... Category:Creepy stories